


A Place in the Sun

by Luckless_Salmon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, Concussions, F/M, Gen, Head Injury, Really Byleth/Dimitri is there only if you squint, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training, pre-game release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckless_Salmon/pseuds/Luckless_Salmon
Summary: Dimitri gets a concussion and Byleth does her best to soothe him.





	A Place in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: Her hands reminded him vaguely of his mother’s.

“This is absolutely ludicrous, I am fine.”

If there could be one thing said about Dimitri, it was that he was one stubborn son of a bitch. Despite a massive blow to his skull (courtesy of a particularly nasty bandit encountered earlier in the day), the young man insisted he continue to train with the other members of his house. 

“My life is not just my own, it belongs to the people of Faerghus,” he proclaimed, grinding his teeth in an attempt to stave off the ache behind his eyes that had been becoming more and more apparent; the buzzing in his ears wasn’t helping matters. “I simply do not have time to rest when there is work to be done.”

Byleth stood before him, entirely unphased. Her arms were crossed and face blank as ever, although there was an atypical hardness to her tone as she spoke. “You are my student, and thus my responsibility; your longevity is my longevity. While I appreciate your dedication, I certainly don’t want to have to explain why the Crown Prince of Faerghus is comatose in bed.” 

“You won’t have to, nobody will be the wiser. Simply let me be on my way and-“ 

“Absolutely not,” Byleth cut in, grabbing the wrist Dimitri’s had been using to motion about emphatically. Her hands were small and calloused, dainty but strong. “Now, come along.”

Rage bubbled in the young man’s stomach, hot as an inferno. “Excuse me, but who do you think you are? Just some paltry professor, given her position only because that of her father. You are not entitled to tell me what I should do.”

Before he could realize what he was doing , before his sluggish brain could catch up with his actions, Dimitri had ripped his arm from Byleth’s grip. He didn’t miss the way she flinched and cradled her wrist, the way the courtyard fell quiet at his unusual outburst. 

“Dimitri, are you okay?” Dedue was at his side in mere moments. “Shall I fetch someone...?”

Feeling the tips of his ears burning, embarrassment clawing it’s way into his chest, the Faerghusian Prince waved his servant off. “I-I’m completely fine. Byleth and I were just... having a bit of a disagreement is all.” He fixed his eyes on those of the young professor before continuing. “I... apologize Byleth. My actions were completely unnecessary, perhaps you were correct in recommending rest.” 

There was an emotion barely visible in Byleth’s eyes, but Dimitri couldn’t place it before her typical stoic facade returned. “I would certainly think so. I’m glad to see you have come to your senses.”

“Oh Ms.Byleth, are you alright?” Then there was Mercedes, who had positioned herself between Dimitri and their professor; she was attempting to examine the wrist Byleth still held against her chest. “Dimitri forgets his own strength at times.”

“I’m okay, I’ve experienced much worse during my work as a mercenary,” the professor replied, giving the other woman a small smile. “I wouldn’t have survived if I could taken down by a little bruise.” 

There was an awkward pause during which the four of them fell silent. Dedue stood tall and regal as always, eyes focused on his liege, whereas Mercedes shifted uncomfortably, glancing back and forth between those in the group. Byleth her wrist briefly before making eye contact with Dimitri once more.

“If you would be open to the prospect, perhaps the two of us could sit beneath one of the oaks in the courtyard. You could focus on resting your head while I can monitor both you and the rest of the Blue Lions,” she offered lowly, motioning towards the largest tree with a gentle tilt of her head. “Fresh air is said to be good for concussions.”

“I-,” Dimitri began, noting the way irritation spiked in his chest once more. Aggression was rarely his first choice; it seemed as if Byleth had been correct in her analysis of his condition. “I suppose that would be the best choice of action. Thank you for your offer, Professor.”

Byleth gave him a gentle smile before turning to Mercedes and Dedue. “If the two of you would be so kind to return to your training...”

“Why of course Ms.Byleth!” Mercedes replied quickly, her own hand catching Dedue’s and tugging him along. “Let’s head back to the group, De.”

The larger man complied without a single word, giving his liege a solemn nod before trailing behind the younger woman. Dimitri watched until he could no longer make out the rumblings of their voices.  
——  
“I wanted to apologize again for my outburst earlier, for what I said in my rage,” Dimitri muttered, picking idly at the blades of grass beneath him. He and Byleth sat side-by-side under the arching limbs of a great oak, no more than 200 yards away from the remainder of the Blue Lions. While guilt and irritation at not being able to train still simmered in his gut, he would be lying if he said the shade and quiete atmosphere wasn’t helping soothe his aching head. “I feel privileged to have you as a professor, for you to have chosen us out of the three houses. I certainly hope my words haven’t caused you to regret your choice.”

Byleth hummed noncommittally, watching her other students train on the horizon. “Think nothing of it. As I told Mercedes, I would not have managed as a mercenary had I been hurt by a bruise, whether it be to my skin, my ego, or otherwise.”

The Faerghusian Prince said nothing in reply, feeling his uncertainty fade just barely. His words were true; such actions were certainly unbecoming for someone who was meant to be a King one day. Despite his best training, putting 110% into everything he did, in some ways he still fell short. Often he envied Edelgard for her cool head and Claude for his political savvy. Dimitri was strong, yes, but that wouldn’t translate well to-

“Enough of your brooding,” Byleth interrupted, exasperation coloring her tone. “I know you have a bit of a Martyr Complex, but aggression is common when someone has a concussion. You are a worthy prince, a moral person, and a wonderful student; I know you weren’t lashing out on purpose.”

“Excuse me, I certainly do not have a-“ Dimitri began, turning to glare at Byleth just as the woman cut him off.

“I’m just teasing you, Dimitri,” she soothed, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Here, why don’t you lay down and rest your eyes for a bit, it will certainly help with your head.”

Following several moments of Dimitri blankly staring at his professor and the older woman offering a gentle reminder of “well?,” the prince slouched ungracefully onto the ground. His legs were positioned at odd angles and his jaw clenched tightly, mirroring a petulant child much more closely than a student at the Officer’s Academy. 

“You certainly are making things difficult for yourself,” Byleth muttered, giving the young man a disdainful look. “Here, why don’t you rest your head on my legs, you’ll be more comfortable that way.”

Even in a dazed state, Dimitri was aware of the implications of what was being offered. “Er, isn’t that a bit... inappropriate considering our positions at the Academy?”

“I don’t think so,” Blythe replied after a few moments of thoughtful silence, “but I will not force your hand if you are uncomfortable with the idea.”

Dimitri swallowed hard, eyes darting between his Professors blank expression and her lap. While the situation was a bit strange, the coarse grass had begun to irritate him, which only worsened the pounding of his head. There could be no harm in relaxing only for a moment, he affirmed as he adjusted himself to rest against his professor.

With Dimitri’s head now positioned on her lap, Byleth began to run her fingers through his hair. He noted her fingers felt as petite as they had looked. “This is something I used to do with my mercenary companions during our time together. There is little room for comfort on the road, so when one of us would become injured, the others would offer what they could.”

“That seems reasonable,” Dimitri noted, relishing the way the young woman’s fingers massaged the tight muscles around his jaw. She certainly seemed to have plenty of experience with this sort of thing.

With a sigh, Byleth continued. “Actions that seem intimate to most become less and less so the more time you spend at war. What are friends, comrades? To me, there is no difference between the two. All lives are important, but it is best to keep those most important to you the most distant. Emotions.... complicate things.”

Allowing himself to be encompassed by the wooziness that had haunted his waking moments since this morning, Dimitri could do little but hum in response. Although they had known each other for only weeks, silences between he and Byleth were never awkward. Perhaps they were both broken in some way, but there was a sort of comfort that could be gained from the quiet moments they shared. She never judged him and he extended her the same privilege. 

“Your hands, they remind me of my mother’s,” the prince noted softly, unconsciously leaning into her touch. “She would often soothe me like this when I was ill as a child.”

Byleth made a noncommittal noise, continuing her ministrations. “Is that so? Were you sick often?”

“Hardly, but there is little I actually remember of my mother. She passed when I was quite young so...” his speech trailed off as he momentarily drifted off. “So I cherish those few memories that remain.”

“Well,” Byleth responded after a few moments of silence, taking her time to analyze his words. “I feel fortunate to have helped you think back on such happy times. I hope to see you experience many more in the future.”

“Me too,” Dimitri muttered, making a pleased noise as calloused fingers moved to release a knot at the base of his neck. He drifted off soon after, with the sound of his comrades training in the distance and thoughts of Blythe’s pretty green eyes on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I think my summaries are poignant, but end up being confusing. I TOLD myself I wouldn't write more prior to the game release but here we are! Let me know what you think, kudos are appreciated!


End file.
